Just say it
by Milla
Summary: E/G fic. how long before they just say it ???? PLEASE REVIEW


"Morning" Jessie said as she came downstairs rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh hey" Grace smiled as she raided the cupboard for some cereal "is everyone still asleep?" Jessie asked looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Mum and Rick went to work and they said that they we're finishing late so they we're going to go out to eat, they left us some money for take away" Grace said as took out a bowel from the cupboard "want some?" She asked holding out a bowel.  
  
"No thanks" Jessie said shaking her head "I thought they had the day off today" she said to Grace "Who?" Grace asked confused "Dad and Lily" Jessie said "oh yeah they we're but." Grace took her bowel to the table "but what?" Jessie asked following her.  
  
"I don't know Jess, call them and ask them yourself" Jessie sighed and went up to her room, Grace was obviously not in the talking mood.  
  
[Jessie* It's not like I hated Grace, its more like she hated me. But things have defiantly improved between us.I think]  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Grace announced as she came back downstairs to find Eli and Zoë having cereal "you guys woke up late" she said filling up a bottle with water "where's mum?" Zoë asked ignoring her.  
  
"They went to work and they're coming back late," Grace said looking at Eli who still looked like he was still asleep.  
  
[Grace* yeah I guess I did like Eli in that way but I am sooo over him.I think]  
  
"GRACE?" Zoë whined "huh, what?" Grace asked confused "weren't mum and Rick not supposed to work?" "Yeah I guess" Grace shrugged "then why are they working?" Zoë asked.  
  
"I don't Zoë, coz they felt like it" Grace snapped "I already explained to Jessie so if you really want to know ask her".  
  
"Whoa" Eli smirked "what's up with you?" Grace gave him a cold look "Nothing!" she snapped then walked out of the house and slammed the door. What is wrong with me? She thought to herself as she crossed the road.  
  
"Where is Jessie?" Zoë asked as she put her bowel in the sink "don't know" Eli shrugged as he went back to his garage, Zoë sighed and went to her room.  
  
[Zoë* its not that I feel neglected or anything its just I'm the 'little kid' to them, they don't want to hang out with me. I mean you'll never find Eli asking to hang out with me, oh no its always grace! Actually neglected is exactly how I feel]  
  
"Eli?" Jessie knocked on Eli's door "ELI?" Eli opened his door "what?" he asked annoyed, Jessie rolled her eyes "what's wrong with you?" she asked, "Nothing jess" Eli sighed, "Look, did you want something?" "Yes, I wanted to know where Grace was?" she asked peeking in his room "Well she's not here!" Eli snapped.  
  
"Did she act weird to you?" Jessie asked "coz she kind of snapped at me this morning "Look Grace was in a bad mood at everyone don't take it personally, she went for a walk I think so she'll be back soon" "ok thanks for your valuable time" Jessie joked running back to the house.  
  
Eli sighed and closed his door, going back to what he was doing.  
  
[Eli* I guess me and Jess get on normally, like any brother and sister. Zoë? I guess she's ok, I mean she's annoying most of the time but she stays out of my way. And Grace? That girl gives me mixed signals; I'll never be able to understand her. But Zoë and Grace aren't my sisters. I'll never be able to look at them that way, well at least not Grace anyway]  
  
"You still grumpy?" Zoë asked as grace walked in the house, Grace rolled her eyes "No, that walk was very refreshing".  
  
"Jessie was looking for you before?" Zoë said walking to the living room.  
  
"She was?" Grace asked surprised, following her.  
  
"Yup" Zoë nodded "why?" Grace asked Zoë shrugged "don't know, I guess you probably snapped at her to."  
  
"Jessie?" Grace knocked on Jessie's door "she's not there" Eli said as he walked upstairs "oh" Grace nodded "ok" she said and went downstairs.  
  
Eli followed her back down "so you in a better mood?" "Until now" Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
Eli starred at her for a while amused "What do you want?" she snapped, Eli smirked "don't worry" he said walking back to his room.  
  
Grace sighed and ran after him "now I want to know what it is" she said following him into his room "excuse me miss manning but I might have some very personal stuff in here that I might not want you to see".  
  
Grace laughed "don't worry E, porno magazines don't scare me" Eli laughed. She's so cute with her stubbornness and wittiness, Eli thought.  
  
Eli leaned closer to Grace "I'm greatly offended Gracie, how could you think I'm like that" he said moving closer.  
  
She laughed Eli leaned in even closer this time looking into her eyes "You got beautiful eyes" he whispered.  
  
Grace blushed and leaned in to kiss him when she heard her Zoë's voice "Grace" she knocked on Eli's door "Grace are you in there?"  
  
"No she's not here" Eli called as he grabbed Grace hand to stop her from leaving "ok tell me if you see her E" Zoë called.  
  
"Thankyou!" Grace let out a sigh of relief and she heard her sister's footsteps disappear Eli grinned, "ok now your turn" he said opening the door.  
  
[Grace* Eli? He drives me nuts, not like I'm still.into him he just drives me nuts. Damn Zoë!] 


End file.
